project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Onyxia Raid Guide
Phase One Onyxia is tauntable. Flame Breath- —Two second cast, 45 yard frontal cone. About 10,000 damage unresisted. Cleave—100% Weapon damage cleave in her frontal arc. Cast often. Wing Buffet--—10,000 physical damage in a 20 yard frontal cone. Ignores armor. Taile Sweep—5,000 physical damage to targets near her tail. Ignores armor. Large knock-back, often into the whelp caves. Phase Two Onyxia takes off at 65% and has no threat table. Fireball —Two second cast, random target in the raid. 10 yard AoE. About 5,000 damage unresisted. Breath---"Onyxia takes in a deep breath..." and about six seconds later all targets in a direct line in front of her will take repeated 4,000-5,000 Fire damage hits. Whelps --At the beginning of phase two and about every 90 seconds after Onyxia will spawn 40 Onyxian whelps who melee for 500 or so on plate Phase Three Bellowing Roar -- 1.5 second cast, 100 yard AoE fear. Three second duration. Eruption During the duration of bellowing roar lava will erupt from the cracks in the floor. Being touched deals about 5,000 Fire damage. Strategy # Phase One The tank should run slightly ahead of the rest of the raid and grab Onyxia, quickly turning her away from the raid and then backing off to the Northern wall, Melee dps stand on either side of the raid but never in front or behind of her Range dps should stand agiasnt the west and east wall 2. Phase Two Everyone should stack in the middle so the tank can get aggro onto the whelps more easily melee dps focus on the whelps where the ranged dps stay on boss. You have to watch out for deep breath because it will one shot you 3. Phase Three When she lands back again the tank will take her to the same spot they had them during phase one and melee dps go back to the side of the boss and ranged go back against the walls. A healer in each group should have tremor totem so that when Onyxia casts "Bellow Roar" tremor totem will get rid of it. Phase Three is the same same Phase one Besides all the new fears Phase three is where you burn the boss down to kill it. It is a really easy fight as long as you have a tremor totem in each group # I would use # 1 tank # 2 healers # 2 melee dps # 5 ranged dps Onyxia Loot Table # Ancient Cornerstone Grimoire Off-hand # Bloodfang Hood Head(leather) # DeathBringer One-Hand(axe) # Dragonstalker's Helm(Mail) # Eskhandar's Collar Neck # Halo of Transcendence Head(Cloth) # Head of Onyxia # Helm of Wrath Helm(Plate) # Helmet of Ten Storms Helm(Mail) # Judgement Crown Helm(Plate) # Mature Black Dragon Sinew (Hunter quest item) # Nemesis Skullcap Helm(cloth) # Netherwind Crown helm(cloth) # Ring of binding Finger # Sapphiron Drape Cloak # Shard of the Scale Trinket # Stormrage Cover Helm(Leather) # Vis'Kag the Bloodletter One-hand (sword)